


The Savior

by Weixin



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weixin/pseuds/Weixin
Summary: When things collapse with your long-term lover, will you find new love in a new friend? More specifically, will your favorite youtuber become your boyfriend?





	The Savior

Indy PopCon was today. You weren't just excited; you were ecstatic, bouncing off of the walls. Your felt your heart pounding in your chest, ready to escape from your body any moment. After perfecting your makeup, you made sure to double-check your attire. You wore a white v-neck tee shirt with some jean shorts. Your favorite red and black plaid sweater was tied around your waist, as it was always a charm of good luck when it came to meeting people. From your still-boyfriend-after-nine-years-together to your application to the College of William and Mary, which you ended up going to with no regrets, that sweater has always made your charisma through the roof. Finally, you made absolute sure that your camouflage Converse sneakers were double knotted to utter perfection. A smile lit up your face as you looked yourself over one last time before grabbing your hotel key card. You looked casual, yet cute, a look you had mastered over the years. But suddenly, a thought crossed your mind.  
"Ahh, damn it! I gotta call Kyle!" you muttered as you entered the hallway. As you were walking back into your room to call your boyfriend, another body slammed into yours! You saw a flash of blue before you went down.  
"Watch where you're going, asshole!" you screeched. An awkward, most likely pubescent voice responded.  
"God, I'm so sorry, I'm late to my panel at Indy PopCon. Here, let me help you up," the man/boy held out a pale hand towards your shoulder and you looked to see his face. Astonished, you grabbed his hand. He pulled you to your feet with strange strength considering his thin physique, and your face went red.  
"You're Ethan, right? From CrankGameplays?" you stammered, your ears setting on fire.  
"Yep, that would be me!" his usual chipper attitude in his videos was clearly not an act, as seen in this demonstration, but his true colors. "And your name is?"  
"Ahh...umm...err..." you stuttered, bewildered by the sight of your idol standing right in front of you. Your hand was rather warm, warmer than usual, and you realized that Ethan was still holding it.  
"(Y/N). It's incredible to meet you," finally, words came out of your mouth. He chuckled, setting your heart aflame.  
"Believe me, the honor is mine," he responded in his joking, high pitched tone. You were flattered, but also amused. You also couldn't tell if his face was red from his unfortunate case of acne or out of embarrassment. You looked down at your hand that was still in Ethan's and he noticed. Quickly, he turned it into a hand shake, a nervous sweat breaking out on his hand and forehead. You retracted your hand after a good two seconds and silently swore you would never wash that hand again.  
"So uhh, who's Kyle?" he questioned, regaining his nonchalant mood. Panic flooded through you like a tidal wave. Were you supposed to tell him you had a boyfriend? Well, if he was interested, you couldn't just cheat on Kyle, you two have been together since the seventh grade! No, no, no, he isn't interested in you, get a grip!  
"My boyfriend," you responded.  
"Oh, that's cool. How long have you guys been together?" he leaned against a wall.  
"Nine years." He gaped his mouth open like a fish.  
"How old are you?" his gape didn't fade one bit.  
"Twenty-two. I turn twenty-three next (B/D)." you answered calmly. Somehow, his jaw dropped lower.  
"So you started dating when you were, like, thirteen or something?" he widened his eyes in astonishment. You nodded, a sense of pride filling your chest. Suddenly, that pride turned to dread.  
"Don't you have your panel that starts soon?" you raised an eyebrow at the man. His face turned crimson and he looked at his watch.  
"Oh shit, you're right! You'll be there, right?" his face had an expression of panic plastered onto it. You gave a quick nod, and he returned the gesture with a smile.  
"See you then," and with that, your favorite youtuber was off, running to the elevator. Your heart was soaring and the image of his toothy grin stuck in your mind like glue. It lit up the world around you, lifted weights off of your shoulders, replaced every negative feeling in your bones with pure bliss.  
But you had just set off a chain of events that could never be undone.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT!!!  
> It's my boyfriend and I's one month as of when I'm posting this and he was getting pretty pissed at me for not Skyping with him, so I had to wrap this one up fast. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
